Fai's Biggest Fans
by LullabyDust
Summary: The TRC gang appears in the middle of Ler's and my gym class. We fangirl over Fai and make Kurogane and Syaoran very uncomfortable. Then... Edward Elric appears, too! GASP! Why are all these random anime characters popping up around Ler and I?
1. A Brand New World

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT HORRIBLY CLICHED IDEAS. Please forgive me T.T CLAMP has the rights to Fai, Kurogane, Sakura, Syaoran, and Mokona, not to mention their respective wardrobes, weapons, and personalities.

...

"Here we are in a brand-new world!"

"Listen, puff ball, do you have to say that _every time?_ We know we're in a new world already!"

"Syaoran-kun, you're still holding my hand."

"Oh! S- sorry, princess!"

"And how many times do I have to tell you to work on those landings, pork bun? _Get back here!"_

"_Aah!_ Syaoran-chan, Kurgy's being mean!"

"_DON'T CALL ME THAT!"_

"Kurogane-san, wait-"

"Oh, my," said Fai, looking around. The others stopped and looked, too, frozen in place.

Curiously, 'frozen in place' was a phrase that could also be used to describe the sixty or so students in shorts and T-shirts staring at the strange group of travelers that had suddenly appeared in the middle of an otherwise normal game of mat ball. One of them had stopped mid-roll, even.

"Congratulations, Mokona! I believe this is the first time we've landed _inside_ anywhere," Fai said. His voice echoed through the huge gym.

"Holy. Freaking. Crap. Ler, wake up," one of them suddenly said. A girl with short black and blonde hair crouched over the body of her friend, who had apparently fainted. "Ler. Ler. Ler. Ler. Ler. Ler. Ler. Ler. Ler. Ler. Ler." Each 'Ler' was accompanied with a poke and finally a swift kick to the stomach. Her friend groaned and sat up groggily.

"Mum, I don't wanna go to sch- HOLY FREAKING CRAP!"

"I KNOW, RIGHT?"

"Um…" Syaoran stuttered nervously while the two girls clung to each other and squealed. "Mokona, maybe we should le-"

"NO!"

Both girls suddenly launched themselves at Syaoran, bowling him over and pinning him down firmly.

"You can't leave!" said one, the girl called Ler.

"Ever!" proclaimed the other.

"No, they have to leave eventually. Sakura-chan needs her feathers," Ler pointed out.

"Oh. Right." The girl thought about this. "Well, you have to stay for a while! You just got here!"

"I- what?" stuttered Syaoran, extremely flustered.

"_You can't leave!"_ they both shouted at the same time. Syaoran nodded weakly, cheeks burning bright red.

"Ara! Ler! Get away from those people!" the voice of an adult in power echoed loudly as someone Fai assumed was the girls' teacher stormed across the gym, accompanied by a narrow-eyed woman in a blue police uniform. The two girls leapt up and stood at attention. "What do you two think you're doing?"

The two girls shared a quick glance, exchanging an unknown amount of information. Ara finally stepped forward and spoke.

"It's okay, Mr. Denton! They're just visiting me and Ler… actually, they're here to pick us up," she added slyly.

"Campus passes," the cop demanded, holding out her hand. Syaoran and Kurogane exchanged their own long glance. Fai just tilted his head to the side and smiled sheepishly.

"Ah, yes. About that. It seems we forgot. As you can see, we're not from around here, so we're not really familiar with how things work. We're sorry to have caused all this trouble."

The cop's eyes narrowed even further. Mr. Denton suddenly seized his students, dragged them away from the strangers and dumped them unceremoniously in a corner of the gym with the command of "Stay there," despite their loud protests.

"I'll have to escort you off the premises," she said.

"Of course," said Fai smoothly, and motioned for his friends to follow with him. As both Syaoran and Kurogane passed, they quickly slipped their swords into Fai's hands, hidden behind the cover of his thick robe.

...

Ara and Ler crouched in the corner Mr. Denton had forced them into, whispering furiously.

"What are we gonna do?" demanded Ler.

"What do you mean, what are we gonna do? We can't just pass up an opportunity like this!" Ara hissed back.

"I know, but they're leaving! We can't just walk out in the middle of gym!"

"Ler, do you not know me? Do I not always have a plan?"

"How could you have possible planned for something like this?"

"I have a lot of free time. Give me your cell phone."

"I don't have it."

"Screw you," said Ara in annoyance, and stood up, looking around. "Brandi, let me borrow your cell phone."

"It's not mine, it's Bryan's."

"Just give it."

Brandi handed her the cell phone and Ara sat back down on her knees next to Ler.

"What are you gonna do?"

"Shush," she said. "I'm calling the attendance office."

"Why do you have the attendance office's number memorized?"

"Because, I- Hi, this is Julie (censored), Ara and Ler (censored)'s mother. I'm on my way to pick the two of them up for a doctor's appointment and I'm running a bit late, so is it alright if they wait outside for me to pick them up? Great. Yes, they should be in P.E. right now. Yes. Alright. I'll send them in with a note tomorrow. Thank you so much. Bye."

Ara flipped the phone shut and handed it back to Brandi, who walked away as if she hadn't heard anything. She realized Ler was staring at her.

"What?"

"We're not sisters. Your mum can't pick us up."

"They don't check that. Come on, they'll be gone by the time we leave if you don't hurry up. Let's go," said Ara, dashing past Mr. Denton and out the door.

"But I have to change!" wailed Ler. Ara ran back in, grabbed her by the wrist, and dragged her out.

...

~ Kay. So. I'm positive I'm not the first person to do this, but as clichéd as it is, it's still a lot of fun to write. So I'm writing it, and if you don't like it, don't read it.

Also, name isn't really Ara, just as Ler/Rena-nee's name really isn't Ler or Rena-nee. I'm not paranoid about giving out my name or anything, I'm just very, very strange. And I really like nicknames :)

Sadly, there are no scribbled thoughts. I typed most of this up directly without handwriting it first. New chapters soon!

Reviews will be loved, polished and displayed on a shelf :) ~


	2. Escape from the School

"Ara, I'm still wearing my P.E. clothes!" moaned Ler.

"Sod that," said Ara dismissively, dragging her helpless friend behind her. "You're fine."

"Easy for you to say! You didn't dress out!"

It was true. Ara was still wearing her street clothes- a loose-flowing blue top, skinny black jeans, and the black-and-gold sandals expressly forbidden by their school's dress code.

"There they are!" Ara cried triumphantly, pointing with the hand that wasn't wrapped firmly around Ler's wrist.

"Hey, what about the-"

Without warning, Ara suddenly turned, shoved Ler in a particularly large bush, and dove in after her.

"-security guard," mumbled Ler as the man strolled past without noticing them.

"The school officials are daft if they think one man can cover two entrances to the school grounds," said Ara as she stood up and brushed herself off.

"I'm starting to have some serious doubts about all the times you've left early and said you were sick."

"I said _shush."_

Ler thought for a moment.

"No, you didn't."

"Hurry up. You're so slow," said Ara, and started to run.

"_Give me back my sword, mage," _hissed Kurogane. _"I'm going to __**kill**__ that pork bun."_

"_Wah! _Fai-chan, don't do it!" wailed Mokona, jumping in the air to avoid the hands Kurogane was trying to use to throttle him. Fai smiled.

"Calm down, Kuro-chi! He was just teasing you."

"_I don't care!" _Kurogane roared.

"Heeelp!"

"Hey! Leave Moko-chan alone, Kuro-pipi!" someone suddenly yelled. It was the girl from earlier. Mokona plopped into her arms and she clung to him protectively.

"Yeah, why do you always pick on him?" the other chimed in fiercely. Kurogane stared at them.

"What… did you just call me?"

"Um…"

"Well, if it isn't our two saviors from earlier!" Fai suddenly interrupted. "How did you two manage to get out of school?"

Ler jabbed her thumb at Ara, who smiled innocently.

"Interesting," he said. "Remind me again, what are your names? It seems they've slipped my mind."

"I'm Ler!" announced the one with the bushy dirty-blonde hair.

"And I'm Ara," said the other.

"You have very interesting names," said Sakura, stepping forward shyly.

"Thanks!" said Ara proudly. "But they're not our real names."

"L-E-R are my initials," explained Ler.

"Oh!" said Sakura. "What about you, Ara?"

"Not telling!" she exclaimed happily, running behind Ler as if worried she might try to chase her for it.

"Um… okay," said Sakura, tilting her head to the side curiously. "My name is-"

"Sakura-chan, Moko-chan, Syaoran-kun, Fai-san, and Kuro-burro!" they both cried at the same time, pointing to each member of the group respectively.

"So you _do_ know us somehow," said Fai.

Ler and Ara's eyes widened. They looked at each other, slightly frightened.

"AL conference!" they both yelled, and suddenly crouched down, huddled together and whispered back and forth furiously.

"What are we supposed to tell them?"

"Not so loud, they're right there!"

The whispering resumed for a few more minutes until they finally straightened up, facing each other with determined expressions.

"We solemnly swear to tell the truth, most of the truth, and very few things other than the truth, so help us CLAMP!" they both said at the same time.

"Um," said Syaoran. They turned to face him.

"In our world, you're a book," Ler said bluntly.

"Not a book, stupid. A manga."

"I'm not sure they know what that is."

"Maybe not, but don't waste your 'few things other than the truth' on something irrelevant."

"We should finish explaining," Ler pointed out.

"You're all characters in a comic book," Ara clarified.

"Um."

"I think you're confusing him," Ler confided to Ara.

"Comic books are like regular books, except with pictures, and a lot fewer words. Manga is just a particular style of comics," Ara elaborated. "There's all different genres and stories you can read, and here… well, you guys are the main characters of one of the books!"

"Interesting," said Fai. "But do you know whether or not it's accurate? Maybe they just look a lot like us."

"Of course it's accurate! You just came from Piffle World, right?" said Ler.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" asked Kurogane. Ler and Ara pointed to Sakura.

"Because of the dress Sakura-chan is wearing. Tomoyo-chan made it for you, right, Sakura?" asked Ara.

"Um… right," said Sakura. Ler and Ara smiled proudly.

"So, you're pretty big fans of this 'manga' we're in, am I right?" asked Fai.

"You bet!"

"Well, do you think you could help us out?"

"Duh!" said Ara. "Why do you think we're here?"

"Wonderful!" said Fai, clapping his hands. "First off, we could use some clothes."

"Right!" exclaimed Ler. "No problem!"

"Yeah, there's a Khol's right down the street!" added Ara. "Let's go!"

"A… a what?" wondered Syaoran, looking quite lost. Fai smiled.

"I think we'd better follow them," he said, motioning at the retreating backs of the two girls.

~ Yay! Up next: MORE CHARACTERS (sob) T.T ~


	3. The Clothes Make the Man

"YOU **WILL** WEAR PANTS," screamed Ara. Sakura cowered, clutching at the flimsy fabric that made up the dress she had picked up.

"But- I…" she whispered. Ara snatched the dress out of her hands and shoved it back onto the rack.

"No," she said. "I'm sick of seeing you prancing around in a dress. You're torturing poor Syaoran-kun and undoing all the hard work of the feminist movement."

"Actually, I think it's cute when Syaoran-kun blushes like that," Ler piped up, popping her head over the rack.

"Ooh, did you finish picking out the clothes for Kuro-pu?"

"Yeah, and I found something nice for Syaoran-kun, too. He's trying it on right now."

"Kay-kay. I think you're right about Syaoran-kun blushing. It's adorable. Here," said Ara, selecting the shortest pair of shorts she could find and shoving them in Sakura's hands along with a bright yellow scoop-neck top. "Go in there and try these on."

Poor Sakura obeyed, too overwhelmed to resist.

"Ah… have you found anything for me, Ara-chan?"

"No, not yet," Ara told Fai, "but you're-"

"OMG COSPLAYERS!"

Before Fai could even turn around, he was suddenly bowled over and pinned to the ground by a swath of pink cloth, brown hair, and the most hyperactive hime energy the world had ever seen.

"Did you dye your hair or is it just naturally blonde? Where did you get such a high-quality robe? I've never seen anything like it!"

"Ah…" Fai smiled, and the girl on top of him dissolved into a fit of squeals and giggles.

"Crystal? Aren't you supposed to be out sick?"

"Huh?" The girl looked up at them, surprised. "Ler! Ara! What are you two doing here? Where did you find such an awesomazing cosplayer?"

Ler and Ara shared one of their famous glances, exchanging yet another unknown amount of information.

"I think it's safe to tell her," said Ler. Ara nodded.

"We snuck out," she said. "And they're not cosplayers."

"What do you mean, not cosplayers? Look at the hair, the eyes, the robe! Of course they're-"

"Um, I think I'd really feel more comfortable in a dress," Sakura said softly, appearing at the entrance to the changing room.

"Who are you kidding? You look adorable! Go change back, we'll get you those and that other shirt you tried on," Ara instructed. Sakura bit her lip and quietly obeyed.

"Hey," said Crystal slowly. 'When you say they're not cosplayers, you don't mean..."

"Shouldn't have skipped school today, Crys," Ler said matter-of-factly.

"HOLY FREAKING CRAP!"

"THAT'S WHAT WE SAID!"

"Oh my gawd. Oh my God, that means- Fai-san! I'm so sorry! I- I didn't realize-" wailed Crys, leaping off him quickly.

"It's quite alright," said Fai, laughing gently. "I take it you're also a fan of this, ah, magna we're supposedly in?"

"Manga!" yelped Crys, appearing hurt that even the man she idolized had disrespected the value of her favorite media, but she recovered quickly. "Where's everyone else? It's not just you and Sakura-chan, is it? No, wait- isn't that Syaoran-kun's sword right there? Why do you have it? Syaoran-kun isn't hurt, is he?"

"No, no, he's alright," Fai told her as Ara helped him up. She immediately leapt over to Ler, squealing "OMG! I touched his hand!"

"Syaoran-kun just finished trying on some clothes, and Kuro-pon got kicked out of the store for chasing Mokona-chan around the store trying to kill him," Ler said.

"Hey, you didn't tell me that," objected Ara.

"Syaoran-kun is waiting outside with him," continued Ler.

"What about Moko-chan?"

"Mokona is right here!" burst out Mokona, leaping onto one of the racks as Sakura appeared uncertainly around the corner of the aisle, awkwardly clutching at the clothes Ara had forced her to pick out.

"Um, Ara-chan? Who is this?" she asked.

"Crys!" exclaimed Crystal happily, bounding over and glomping her in her excitement. "My name's Crys. I'm a friend of Ler and Ara's."

Sakura reviewed the layers of intentionally torn pink and white silk, tule, and lace.

"Why does she get to wear a dress?" she asked.

"Because nobody messes with Crys. You're a pushover," Ara told her. Sakura looked like she was about to argue, but then handed the clothes to Ler, resigned to her fate. "Hey, Crys, help me pick out something for Fai-san."

"Huh? What?" asked Crys. Ara apparently hadn't noticed that she had disappeared for a few seconds. In her hands, she held a top hat, a brown vest, a white shirt, and black dress pants. Ara gasped.

"No fair!" she wailed. "I wanted to pick Fai's outfit out!"

"Oh. Sorry. Here, Fai-san, these should fit," Crys said, pushing the clothes into his hands.

"Here," Ara said with a sigh, handing Crys a credit card. "Buy the clothes. I'm going to go outside and wait with Syaoran-kun and Kuro-rin."

With that, she ran off outside, leaving behind a trail of fading giggles and fangirl-sparkles.

_~ Yeah, yeah. It's not my best ending. Normally I like to have some sort of conclusion to the chapter- I'm horrendous at writing cliffhangers- but in this case, I just got bored. And I didn't feel like writing anything over vacation, sorry._

_Thanks to IceQueen987 for the character Crys. It's based on the personality she told me she has. Did I do okay, Icy-san?_

_This is the first time I wrote a story with a character based on a person who asked to be in my story, and believe it or not, I've actually been asked that before, albeit not on fanfiction. It was/will be a lot of fun, and I might do it again in the future, but not with this story._

_Also, (spoiler alert!!!) Edward Elric will be showing up within the next two chapters at least. Hope you all enjoy as much as me, Ler, and Icy-san!_

_Reviews will be loved, polished, and displayed on a shelf. Reviewers will be given cookies and a free puppy :) ~_


End file.
